The Raccoon And The Dog ::A Gaara Story::
by XAddicted2HakuX
Summary: A funny romance about Gaara and a girl Named Akane. She is witty, loud, and funny. Everything Gaara's not... She then becomes his assistant. Can they last without killing eachother?
1. The Big Wall

Most of this story takes place 3 years later After Gaara gets kidnapped and stuff. Flashbacks and dreams will be in **bold**

'Thoughts' and "Speaking".

* * *

**Name**: Muteki Akane (Means: _'Invincible Brilliant Red' _ )

**Birthday**: January 19th (Mine too)

**Gender**: Female

**Looks**: Has short choppy hair, that reaches a little above your shoulders with a small part of it in a hair band. Two purple stripes on each side of your face and a blue moon on your forehead (Because of demon) but is mostly covered by your headband or bangs. Has deep eyes that could pierce anyone. On the short side.

**Clothes**: A maroon red shirt with a grey tank top on top of it. The shirt also has the fish netting stuff near the neck. And black pants that stop a little under the knee. Also wears fish netted gauntlets things and a plain black choker. You wear the ninja headband on your forehead.

**Personality**: Sarcastic, Anti Social in Big crowds, Prankster, Feisty. A little reserved when you first meet people but as get to know them you open a little more, and get silly. And in the past you were a little darker because of your childhood.

**Demon Within**: Inside you is the Five-Tailed Inu (Dog). Each tail on the dog stands for each of the five elements Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth. The specialty of the Five-Tailed Inu is illusion you can easily create illusions. You can also control darkness and create poison shields. All your senses are heightened because of the demon. You also are extremely good at Taijutsu and that is mostly what you use which makes you fast. When you use any demon attacks your eyes will turn a brilliant red which is were your name comes from.

**_Start: _**

* * *

"Damn it!" You cried as you stubbed your toe on a random rock, you were clumsy like that. 

After you recovered from that you realized what you just did.

"I escaped! Ha!Finally free, after three months!' You smirked as you trudged through the desert.

You frowned remember another thing.

'But, I can never go back to Khonoha or the same things going to happen... He **will** find me.'

"That basturd!" You cursed remember all the agony he put you through...all your life.

You sighed.

'I haven't had water all day, I need water if I'm going to...survive...' You thought seriously.

A few more moments passed as you continued walking.

"Huh?" You said as you saw a familiar orange figure.

"N-Naruto?!" You asked seeing your blond haired friend...Your only friend.

"Your hallucinating Akane-chan. Believe it!" The mirage said as it disappeared.

"Wha?" You said confused if it was really real or you were just going insane.

"I-I need water." You said as your vision blurred from the lack of fluids.

You slowly walked more getting weaker by the second.

"So tired..." You whispered.

Soon you saw a huge wall...with a bed next to it!?

"Bed...I like sleep..."you said as you headed delirious for it.

You went over to were supposedly the bed was and laid on it. But, only succeeded in knocking your head into a wall which knocked you out.

_::::Gaara's Pov:::: _

"Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama!" A random person called your name.

"Yes?" You answered as you rubbed your temples stressed.

"A girl with strange marks on her face passed out in front of the gate. She has a Hidden Leaf village head band on! What do want us to do with her?" The man asked out of breath.

You sighed a long sigh.

'More work...' You though dully.

"Bring her in..." You said flatly.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." The man said as he bowed and went out the door.

"Perfect..." You said sarcastically.

_ ::::Your Pov:::: _

You started to come to. You realized two people were holding you up.

"No...They won't take me again." You thought angrily mistaking them for sound ninjas. You focused on your powers as you felt your eyes turn red. You activated your poison shield.

"Ahh!!" You heard the men cry in pain that were holding you.

You shot open your eyes to take a look at them. As you looked at them passed out on the floor you noticed that they had Sand Village headbands on.

'What it's not...'

But, you were cut from your thoughts when you felt something wrapping around you feet.

You looked up to see a guy with a red hair with turquoise eyes with dark rings around them.

'Wait a minute...'

You thought remembering the first time you encountered this guy.

**"And, you the girl, I am also curious about you." Said the boy named Gaara in a emotionless voice**

**"Me?" Sakura answered stupidly.**

**"No, the other one." The boy looked straight at you with cold eyes.**

**You looked up at the red haired boy.**

**"Muteki Akane." You stated clearly.**

"Gaara of the Desert...no?" You asked the now three years older boy.

"Yes, I remember you your..that Akane girl..." Said Gaara of the Desert.

You looked down at your feet which had sand wrapped around them.

"I am not here to harm your village so you can let me go. I mistook those men for someone else..." You said looking down at the passed out sand ninja.

After a moment the sand from your feet backed off. Before you could think twice. You felt that drowsy feeling again and you hit the floor a little less than graceful...

_**End of chapter one...**_


	2. WHAT?

**_Start:_**

* * *

When you woke up you realized you were propped against a wall had a I.V. tube in your arm. You squinted your eyes just big enough so you could see it.

'That's right I was probably dehydrated...' You thought.

You closed your eyes not wanting them to know you were awake just yet.

"So what do you suppose we do with her?" Said a elder male voice.

There was a few minutes of silence.

'Gee...don't think too hard now...' You said smugly in your head.

"I've got it!" Another voice said breaking the long silence.

"What?" Asked the first voice.

"She could be Kazekage-sama's assistant."

"Yes, yes he needs some social life and at the same time he could keep close eye on her if she does anything suspicious." A third voice agreed.

"Also a leaf ninja wouldn't just pass out in front of the gate for no reason. Either she's a spy or she can't go back for some reason." Another voice comprehended.

You were just soaking all this in.

"What!!!?? No way!!!' You thought not happy with what was going on.

"Then it's settled she will start tomorrow as Kazekage-sama's assistant!" Said a voice sounding pleased with it himself.

"Then we'll need to find her a place to stay."

'Yeah what about that!?' You said in your head.

"Why do that, she can stay with him." A new voice said.

"In Kazekage-sama's house?" Questioned someone.

"Yes of course."

You by far were having a hard time swallowing this.

'WHAT!!!??'

You could hardly believe what they were saying. Your future was being planed for you.

You heard the door slide open by the charka you could tell it was Gaara.

_::::Gaara's Pov::::_

"Kazekage-sama, great news." One of the elders said.

"What?" You asked suspiciously. Those elders always had the weirdest ideas.

"We decided what to do with the leaf girl." One said smiling.

"Yes?" You said not smiling.

"She's going to be your new assistant! Congratulations!" Another one said excitedly.

"Assistant?" You said with a confused look.

"Yes you will have an assistant, that goes with you on missions and helps you around the office."

You sighed.

"Where is she staying?" You said not amused with the current situation.

"Why that's the best part. She staying with you, in your house."

'WHAT!!!!!!!!!???' You eclaimed in your head.

"Stay at m-my house?" You said dumbfounded.

"Naturally." One said as he closed his eyes satisfied.

"You can keep a eye on her that way."

"But..." You started.

"But, nothing. It's already settled."One of the elders said.

'Fuck, the one day I'm late for a meeting and **this** happens...' Gaara thought dully as he looked at you.

_::::Your Pov::::_

'No way! This isn't happening!' You thought not beleiving your ears.

After you thought about it for a second you also realized.

'Well it's better than facing _him _again...' You thought looking on the bright side, which is something you hardly do...

_The Next Day..._

Oh, yeah it happened. You tapped the pencil on the desk bored. You sighed.

'What a boring job sitting here at a desk doing nothing...How can he stand it...?' You glanced over at Gaara who was reading a scroll with little reading glasses on. (Ha, Gaara with little reading glassesXD)

'He sure has changed. I wonder...' You thought as a mischievous smirk crept up your face. You opened a drawer on the desk took out a pink eraser and flung it at him. It seemed to be in slow motion as the eraser rocketed at his head. Finally, you heard a plop as the eraser hit him in the head.

'Uh Oh. Guess he doesn't have a automatic sand shield anymore.' He immediately looked up giving you a death glare.

You laughed nervously and scooted your chair out. You walked slowly over to his desk.

"Missing something." He said coldly holding up the eraser.

"Opps...Heh...Sorry..." You said as you carefully took the eraser out of his hand.

"Need anything?" You asked wanting anything to do.

He didn't respond he just looked down at a scroll. A moment of silence passed. So you turned around to go back to your desk and finally...

"Some coffee would be nice." He said surprising you.

"Right!" You said excitedly for finally having something to do.

"I'll be back." you said running out the door.

You came back with the coffee, a bandage on your hand, and a unfriendly attitude. You walked dully over to Gaara's desk.

"Couldn't handle coffee." He said smugly.

"Shut up." You snapped.

"You don't tell the Kazekage to shut up, girl." He said coldly

"Oh, yeah I just did." You smirked as you slammed the coffee on the desk.

"You don't talk to me that way." He said even more coldly.

"Oh, yeah what are you going to do about it." You said as you slammed your hands on the desk and leaned in.

Gaara stood up glaring.

"Well I..." He started, but was interrupted by someone coming through the door.

And it was...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You'll have to find out next time...  
**


	3. Bad Dream

**_Start: _**

* * *

A guy with purple face paint and a hat that made him look like he had cat ears...(Kankuro)

"Am I interrupting something...? He said with a smirk on his face.

"No." You and Gaara said at the same time. Gaara sat back down and you turned around and crossed your arms.

"Hello brother." Gaara said dully.

"Ha, brothers you two look nothing alike." You said with your back turned to both of them.

"That's actually not a bad thing." The guy said smugly looking at Gaara.

Gaara just glared at him un-amused in response.

"Ha, that was a good one." You smirked, not usually agreeing with jokes like that but you were pissed off at Gaara.

Gaara glared at your back.

"So what's your name?" The guy said to you. You turned around without uncrossing your arms.

"Akane." You said not bothering to say much else.

"I'm Kankurou, nice to meet you." He said.

"Heh, You two are completely different personality wise too." You said.

"Oh, how so?" Asked Kankurou interested.

"Well, your brother Gaara here is kinda **rude**, you however are not **rude** like him." You said pointing to Gaara for more emphasis.

Kankuro walked over to Gaara.

"Yeah, we need to work on his people skills." Kankurou said while patting Gaara on the head.

"Don't touch me." Said Gaara as he swatted Kankurou's hand away.

You and Kankurou chuckled at Gaara's reaction.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work i assistant /i ?" Said Gaara not amused of you and Kankuro's little game.

"Wait she's the one that's living with us. Well, well I be looking forward to that." Kankurou smirked in a perverted way.

Gaara looked un-amused at Kankuro's comment.

A few seconds passed.

"Oh, I have to go. See ya at home brother and Akane." He smiled when he said your name.

"Ok..." You said dully.

He walked out and you went back to your desk.

"Your brother seems...nice." You said just to get on Gaara's nerves.

"Yeah, whatever..." Gaara mumbled while putting his glasses back on.

5 Hours Later...

You sighed as you sat at your desk. You again glanced at Gaara who was still reading various scrolls and papers. You decided to take a little nap. You put your head down and drifted off into dreamy land...

**A younger you ran to your house in tears. You opened your door and collapsed on the floor with the weight of the world on your shoulders, or at least it felt like it...  
**

**"Akane?" Said a familiar voice.**

**"Grandpa." You looked up at your grandfather.**

**"What's wrong." He knelt down to your level.**

**"The kids at school they..." You started.**

**He cut you off already knowing what you were going to say.**

**"Don't listen to them Akane they know nothing." He said in a caring way.**

**"But I am a monster I hurt people!" You insisted as more tears streamed down your face.**

**"No, no you are not a monster. Come here." He said holding out his arms.**

**You walked closer to your grandpa and joined him in a hug.**

**"Akane, always remember you will always have me...no matter what..." He said as he wiped a tear from your face.**

**Then it all faded away your grandpa, everything until you were in a black abyss.**

**"Grandpa! Grandpa were are you!?" You called frantically into the darkness. **

**Suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your back, then another, then another. Then you realized someone was throwing kunais at your back and all over. The seven year old you screamed in pain as a series of kunais pierced through your body.**

**You knelt on the ground panting heavily as your blood dripped down. The world faded slowly and painfully away your vision blurred and you fell forward. Your vision and sight came back to you and so did the pain...**

**"Ahh!" You screamed in pain.**

**You horrifically looked at your body. Then looked over which you found something even more horrific. Your entire village walking away as if they were going to go on a long journey. You mustered all the strength you had and yelled. **

**"Wait! Where are you going!" You yelled painfully.**

**None of them turned around, but you knew they could hear you.**

**"Please don't leave me!!!" You yelled as fresh tears streamed down your face.**

**Then someone turned around, it was your grandpa.**

**"Grandpa? Please help me!" You yelled getting your hopes up, for you were in so much physical pain.**

**He gave you a sad look and looked away.**

**"Grandpa why aren't you helping me!?" You yelled confused.**

**You gave him a few seconds to turn around again, but he didn't.**

**"Why aren't you helping me!?" You said you would always be there for me... You...PROMISED NO MATTER WHAT!!!" You yelled with even more tears steaming down your face. **

**You watched as your village continued walking further and further away.**

**You laid there helplessly with nothing left.**

**Your emotional pain now ten times worse than the one caused by the kunais. Your village had abandoned you and left you for dead. But more importantly your grandpa, who was the only one you thought cared.**

**"YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" You yelled one last time in desperation with your whole world crumbling.**

**You laid there drenched in your own blood just sobbing, you had never felt so alone in your life...**

You woke up breathing heavily and those words repeating in your head. YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!...be there for me...for me... for me... Sweat was rolling down your face and you repeated those words.

"You said you would always be there for me..." You whispered.

Gaara looked up from a scroll and looked confused.

"Want to run that by me again." He said raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Er...Nothing. Bad dream." You said not really wanting to talk about it.

He looked at you, he had heard you talking in your sleep.

You rubbed your head.

"Very bad dream..." You whispered to yourself.

He looked up at the clock.

"It's 7:30. We can go home now." He said calmly but inside was jumping for joy.

* * *

**Er...Sorry if these suck, the funny chapters aren't coming up for a while...I'm new here so _please_ write me reveiws! Thanks.  
**


	4. Conscience

**_Start: _**

* * *

The fact you were getting out of that office made you feel a little better.

As you and Gaara walked home you by far were in a haze.

'Why would I dream about that...? No I can't get all depressed I know...'

_PLANG!_

Gaara's eyes widened as you went smack-dab in to a pole.

"Guess you really are hardheaded..." Gaara said with a small smirk.

'What a baka...' Thought Gaara.

"Fuck!" You cursed. You backed up and rubbed your head.

"Ahh! That kills!" You

said as you rubbed your head more. 'This brings back memories...' You thought dully.

**A young you walked sadly and slowly down the street.**

**You glanced over at a girl your age. She was running to a man.**

**"Daddy! Daddy!" She said excitedly.**

**"What is it princess?" Asked the man.**

**"I made a drawing for you! She said as she handed him the drawing.**

**"Oh, it's beautiful!" He said scanning it over.**

**"Thank you Daddy!" She said as she joined him in a hug.**

**You sighed a sad sigh. **

**'I wish my...'**

_**Bam!**_

**"Ahh!" A young you screamed in pain. You had run into a pole...again...**

"We're here." Gaara said snapping you out of your flashback.

"Huh...yeah..." You said not quite back with reality.

He opened the door and went in.

'Jerk, your supposed to...'

You got distracted by how big the house was.

"..."

"I'm going to bed, you do what you want." Said Gaara as he walked up the steps. Soon you heard a door close.

"Gee, someone's in a good mood."You said sarcastically.

You sighed

'What to do, what to do...' You sat on the couch just staring off into space...

'Akane!'

'Huh???' You thought.

'Hello!'

'Who are you?' You asked yourself.

'I am your conscience!! Whooo...' The voice said **trying** to sound scary.

'What!? I never had a conscience, and never will.' You said not believing it.

'Guess again...'

'Whatever, shut up.' You thought.

'Aw, come on...don't be mean!'

'Look I can't possibly argue with myself.'

'But you are.'

'Oh, Shut up!'

'See you just yelled at yourself.'

'I'm not yelling at me I yelling at you.' You thought to the voice in a matter-of-fact tone.

'But I am you.'

'No your not.'

'Yes I am.'

'No your not.'

'Yes I am.'

'No your...fine you are me!' You said tired of aguing.

'There you go!' The voice said happily.

You growled.

'Well me...Shut up!'

'Ok fine...gee, you've been hanging around that Jerk too long.'

Soon the voice in your head faded...

_::::Gaara's Pov::::_

You walked up the stairs and shut the door. You looked dully at your backpack full of scrolls and papers.

You rubbed your head and sighed.

"Does it ever end..." You said as you walked over to your bed.

You laid down on your bed an stared at the ceiling and let another sigh out.

'Oh, Gaara...'

'Huh...Shukaku!?' You asked to the sudden voice.

'No, no I'm your conscience!'

'Conscience...?' Gaara asked.

The voice sighed.

'You know, little voice inside your head that tells you to do_ good things. _Ring any bells?'

The voice sighed again.

'Your hopeless. So anyway how about that Akane, huh? Quite the looker.'

'Shut up.'

'Oh, getting defensive are we?'

'No.'

'Ha! Yeah right!'

'Can you go away.' Gaara asked coldly.

'Can't, here to stay!' The voice said enthusiastically.

'Your annoying...' Gaara said flatly.

'Well that's what us consciences do best Mr. Sandman.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Ok Panda-sama.'

'Not that either!'

'Look at ya crazy, arguing with yourself.'

'Grrrr...JUST SHUT UP!' Gaara yelled.

'Gee...Ok, ok I'm going, don't get your panties in a bunch. But I will be back...Mark my word... Mawh! Ha! Ha! Ha!'

And the little voice faded away...

"I really need to get some sleep..." You said to yourself.

* * *

**Done! Again Sorry if it sucked I try my best...**


	5. Exploring

_**Start:**_

* * *

::::Your Pov:::: 

You sighed.

"Maybe I'll just go to bed." You thought not thinking of anything else better to do.

You walked slowly up the steps and entered the guest room and closed the door.

The Next Day...

You slowly opened your eyes and rubbed them. You glanced at the clock...

'It's 6:00.' You thought dully.

'Yep, time to start a new day!' A certain annoying voice exclaimed.

'Oh, no...' You thought.

'Oh, yes! I'm back!'

"Oh!!" You yawned and covered your face with your pillow blocking the sun's rays.

'Wake up! Wake up!'

You groaned an rolled over wrapping yourself in the covers.

'Come on get up!'

You didn't respond.

'Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!'

"Fine!" You yelled as you threw the pillow at the wall.

You lazily got out of bed. Then you got dressed and all that fun stuff.

You entered the hall and started walking down the steps.

All of a sudden you lost your balance.

You eyes widened as you fell face first and proceeded to tumble down the what seemed to be endless steps.

"Oww!"

"Son of a..."

"Ahh!"

"Ugh!" You yelled as you reached the last step.

"Damn it..." You said weakly sprawled upon the floor.

'Smooth...' Said the little voice in your head.

"Shut up." You said coldly.

You groaned as you stared at the ceiling not bothering to get up.

You heard someone coming down the steps it was...

A blond haired girl with four ponytails and a large fan on her back.

She stepped over you.

"Are you ok!?" She exclaimed.

"Peachy. Just fell down a flight of stairs." You said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh, my god!" She said looking at you.

"No...really I'm fine." You said as you painfully got up.

She examed you.

"Hey, you must be Gaara's new assistant, huh?"

"Yea." You said not in the talking mood.

"Well, my names Temari, what's yours?"

"Akane." You said brushing yourself off...

She walked over to the front door.

"Oh, well see ya later! It will be nice to have another girl in the house!" She said as she walked out the door closing it.

"Right..." You said dully.

You walked in the kitchen.

"Well, Good morning Akane." Said Kankurou as he got something out of the refrigerator.

"Mmm...Hmmm..." You Said not wanting to talk.

"Not a morning person, huh?" He said smugly as he closed the refrigerator.

You shook your head no.

"Neither is Gaara..." He trailed off.

"Speaking of Mr. Happypants, shouldn't he be getting ready for work?" You asked scanning the kitchen.

"Hmm...He might not be awake yet, I have to go, why don't you wake him up?" Kankuro said with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't..."

Before you could finish your sentence Kankurou was long gone.

"Perfect." You said not really wanting to do this.

But...you knew you had to.

You walked up the stairs of doom and into the room of doom. You opened the door quietly and peered in.

'What a clean room.' You thought as you opened the door all the way.

'You got that right.' Said the little voice in your head.

'He's probably a neat freak...'

You walked quietly over to the bed. You stared down at his sleeping form.

'Aww, how cute...' You thought.

You stared at him for a second.

'Ok here I go...' You thought as you reached down to touch him but, stopped. An idea hit you smack-dab in the face.

'What ya thinking boz?' Asked M.C. (My Conscience, that's the best i can think of...)

'I'm thinking of doing a little exploring.' You thought mischievously.

'Oh, good idea boz!'

'Don't call me that.' You thought flatly.

'Fine, fine.' M.C. gave in.

You smirked as you went over to his dresser which was as tall as you. You slowly and quietly opened the top drawer and pulled out...

A PAIR OF BOXERS WITH HEARTS ON THEM! XD

"Eww!" You whisper screamed and flung them across the room.

Then you covered your mouth muffling your laughter.

'Ha! Ha! Busted!' Laughed M.C. in your head.

Your eyes widened as Gaara groaned and turned in his sleep.

You sighed in relief. After you contained yourself you walked over to his closet. You quietly opened the closet door. You peered in the closet scanning it's content...extra gourd, shoes, clothes, teddy bear...

'Wait! Teddy bear!' You thought.

You bent down and picked up the stuffed animal. You stared at it.

'Why would he have a teddy bear...'

'I wouldn't be talking you had one in your closet too.' M.C. reminded you.

"Yeah...That's right..." You said as you held it closer.

You caught yourself talking too loud when Gaara mumbled something.

You put the bear carefully back where it was and closed the closet...

* * *

******End! Tell me your reveiw. Thanks**


	6. Mr Sandman

_**Start:**_

* * *

You walked away from the closet to another pair of doors. You carefully opened one. It was a balcony. You walked out.

You admired the scenery.

'I'd like to see this at night.' You thought looking at the rising sun.

You sighed., then gasped.

'I forgot have to wake him up, the Kazekage can't be late!'

'Yeah better get to that...' Said M.C.

You came inside and closed the doors and went slowly over to his bed.

'Ok...' You thought as you looked at him.

You reached down and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Wow I never touched him before...Kinda weird...' You thought as you looked at your Gaara infected hand.

You continued to tap lightly on his shoulder.

"Gaara..." You whispered.

"Wake up..."

"Come on...Time for work..." You said in a slightly louder tone.

He groaned and turned over.

'Time to take drastic action...' You thought having a silly idea, but then again that was you.

So you started singing...a particular song...

_::::Gaara's Pov::::_

You started to wake up and heard faint singing...

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream bung, bung, bung

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen

Give him two lips like roses and clover

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over,

Sandman, I'm so alone bung, bung, bung

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beams

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream..."

'Huh?' You thought confused.

'Kinda catchy.' Said Gaara's M.C.

'Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream bung, bung, bung...' Teased M.C.

'Shut up...' Gaara thought.

You opened your eyes to find Akane singing that song...

"Be quiet you, baka..." You said tiredly.

She stopped.

"I knew that would wake you up." She said smirking and crossing her arms.

You wiped your eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" You asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, I don't have a watch. Do you have one Mr. Sandman?"

"Don't call me that." You said coldly as you looked at the clock.

"7:00." You said outloud.

You glance around the room but one particular thing caught your eye, a drawer on your dresser was open. Akane seemed to tense up as you stared at it.

"Uh...Why don't you get dressed and stuff and I'll be downstairs." She said nervously as she sprinted out the door and quickly closed it.

'Baka...' You thought.

'Don't call Akane-chan a baka!' Said M.C. defensively.

'Be quiet.' Gaara thought.

'Oh, come on you know you like her.' M.C. teased.

'No I don't.'

'Obviously some part of you likes her if your conscience says so!'

'Shut up.' Gaara said knowing that was half true.

You walked over to your drawer to close it but felt something under your feet. You picked it up, it was one of your unmentionables. You looked at the open drawer and back at the boxers. Then it hit you. A pink tint crept up your face and your eyes widened.

'Ha! Ha! She saw your undies!' M.C. teased.

Your blush deepened...

_::::Your Pov::::_

"God, what is he doing...primping."

'Yeah, for you.' Teased M.C. (This is your conscience again)

'Oh, come on he doesn't even like me...' You thought logically.

'Keep telling your self that...' Said M.C. smirking.

All your thoughts were interrupted as Gaara came walking down the steps a little more withdrawn than usual.

"Is something wrong?" You asked him.

"No, let's go." He said as he looked away.(Hiding his blush I bet...)

He went out the door and you followed.

"Gee, grumpy today Mr. Sandman?"

"I said don't call me that!" He said as he closed the door and locked it.

* * *

******That's it. Please give me your reveiws, the more reveiws the faster the next chapter comes out...**


	7. She Knows?

_**Start:  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

When you and Gaara got to the office he was still acting weird. 'There is something wrong...' You thought.

He was deep into his paperwork. That is until you slammed your hands on his desk.

"Something is wrong! What is it?!" You yelled.

"Nothing is wrong." Gaara said coldly.

'Except she saw your undies!' Said Gaara's M.C.

Gaara's face tinted pink in the memory.

"Fine you don't have to tell me!" Your said as you walked over to your desk.

You crossed your arms as sat back at your desk.

"There's nothing to not tell!" Gaara said after a decent silence.

"Sure there isn't..." You said smugly recognizing his time it took to anwser.

So you sat there pondering about what could be wrong. Then it hit you.

'He knows!' You thought.

'He knows I saw his underwear!'

'Yeah that's bad...' Said M.C. dully.

'Oh crap he's going to kill me!' You thought imagining what Gaara was going to do to you.

You looked at Gaara with a look that says I know that you know, that I know.

Gaara looked up, you looked away quickly.

'Oh no! She knows that you know, That she knows what your undies look like!' Said Gaara's M.C.

'No she doesn't.' Gaara thought matter-of-factly.

Gaara glanced at you with your eyes glued nervously to your desk.

'Crap, she knows that I...oh you get the point!' Gaara thought horrifically.

'Yep! Oh this is priceless!' Said Gaara's M.C. excitedly...

Later that day you found out you and Gaara had to go on a mission in a week. So b you /b got the rest of the day off. You decided to go to the bookstore with Gaara's money. You walked in to the bookstore and gazed at the many books.

_Later..._

You got a few books to pass the time.

'We're going to traveling for days and I need to work on my reading skills anyway.' You thought satisfied as you walked down the street with your bag of books.

'Yeah your horrible at reading...' Said M.C.

'Shut up.' You thought dully.

_::::Gaara's Pov::::_

You sat at your desk doing paper work. And a little mad about the fact she got work off and you didn't...

You felt a sharp cramp in your hand.

"Damn!" You cursed.

You got a hand cramp from signing papers.

'Ouch, bet that hurts.' Said M.C.

'...' You had no comment as you continued rubbing your hand.

A few quiet moments passed without M.C. saying anything. But it didn't last for long...

'So...you must be glad about the fact that your going to be traveling with lovely Akane-chan in the desert paradise, huh?' Asked M.C. wriggling his eyebrows.

'No, she's annoying.' You thought rubbing your hand some more.

'Yeah right! Denial is the first step, Mr. Sandman!' Teased M.C.

'The first step to what?' You asked dumbly.

M.C. sighed.

'Oh your so clueless...'

"Hn. Whatever..." Gaara mumbled not really caring what it meant.

_A Week Later..._

_::::Your Pov::::_

You and Gaara trudged through the desert. You sighed.

'It's so hot...' You thought tiredly.

You were not used to this kind of weather since you lived in the Leaf Village.

You glanced at Gaara. He was deep in thought.

'Oh, how I wish I could read minds for a day.' You said as you gazed at him.

'Yeah that would be something...' M.C. said.

You sighed again.

'He's always so deep in thought.' You said curiously.

'Yeah I guess he has a lot on his mind.' M.C. said.

'Yeah...maybe...' You said as you looked ahead at the sun.

Right in that second you fell face first in the sand.

'Not again...' You thought flatly.

Gaara sighed.

"Get up...baka." Gaara said as he looked back.

"No...and don't call me that!" You said tired of him calling you a baka.

"I'll call you anything I like." He said coldly.

"No you won't!" You argued, standing up for yourself.

Gaara glared at you as you lay stubbornly in the sand with a pout look.

"Fine if you won't get up, I'll make you." Gaara said coldly.

He lifted up his hand.

"Ok!" You said as you got up, realizing what he was going to do.

You spit sand out of your mouth.

"Gross..." You said as you wiped your mouth out with your sleeve...

_The Next Day..._

You and Gaara walked into a hotel entrance you gazed at all the fancy colors...

"I'll make the reservations, you stay here." Gaara said sternly.

"Gee I'm not a little kid." You said.

"You sure act like it." Gaara said smugly as he walked away.

You stuck your tongue at his back.

"You sure act like it...hur! hur!" You said mocking Gaara and making your voice slightly deeper.

The man sitting next to you looked at you weird.

'I don't act like a kid, not at all' You thought and crossed your arms.

Keep telling yourself that...' Said M.C. in your head.

You were sitting there minding your business when...

"My, my you're a pale girl, do you tan?" A fat lady asked you.

"Do I look like I tan?" You asked rudely.

"No."

"Then what does that tell you?" You said just as rude as the first time.

She scoffed and walked away.

"Youth these days, so rude..." She said as she walked away.

"Stupid heifer..." You mumbled glaring at her as she wobbled away.

You thought about it and sighed.

Why do people always say that to me...?' You thought dully as a sweat drop went down your face.

_::::Gaara's Pov::::_

You were standing in line waiting to make a reservation when...

"Wow, you're a pale fellow, do you tan?" Asked an old geezer behind you.

"Do I look like I tan?" You asked as you looked back.

"No, can't say you do." The old man said scratching his head.

"Then what does that tell you?" You said coldly and looked forward again.

"Oh, my youth so rude these days..."The old man mumbled but you heard him.

"Old baka..." You mumbled.

You sighed.

'Why do people ask stupid questions...' You thought flatly.

"Next." the short lady at the reservation desk said.

You walked up.

"I want two rooms with single beds." You said clearly.

The lady pressed a few keys on the computer and a beeping noise was heard.

"Sorry, we only have one room available, it has a double bed." She said making another pop with her gum.

You sighed.

'At least we'll have separate beds.' You said looking on the bright side.

"I'll take it." You said a little hesitant.

"Well, well ok then." The lady smirked.

You rose a non-existent eyebrow as she typed a few keys. She walked over to a little drawer and pulled out a key.

"Here you go mister Kazekage." She giggled and winked.

"Right..." You said as you took the room key, not getting why she was acting like that.

_::::Your Pov::::_

Pretty soon you saw Gaara, with a un-amused look on his face.

"They only had one room left..." He started, but you interrupted.

"No!!!" You screamed thinking the worst.

"Let me finish you baka, it has double beds in it." He said.

"Oh, ok...it has two beds." You said relived.

"But I'll still have to sleep in the same room as **you**..." You teased.

"..." Gaara glared at you dully.

You two walked though a series of places before you reached the right room.

'Finally...' You thought tired for having traveled trough the desert all day, and then having to walk up countless stairs. Gaara walked up and unlocked the door. You ran in first and dropped your backpack on the floor.

"I get the bed on the...left..."

* * *

_**Done reveiws please! And again the faster the next one comes out!**_


	8. Feelings

_**Start:**_

* * *

You stopped talking when you saw what you saw.

THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!!!

Gaara's eyes widened and he turned pale. (Well paler)

"No way..." You whispered in a pre-ranting voice.

"..." Gaara on the other hand was speechless.

"I'm going to talk to those people right now!" You yelled as you stomped out the door leaving a dumbfounded Gaara.

You got to the front desk and cut everybody in line.

"Hey!" A man yelled as you cut in front of him.

"Put a cork in it!" You said coldly as you looked back at and angry line.

"Look we need to switch rooms."

"Sorry no rooms left." The lady said.

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as him, and I'm not sleeping on the floor." You said coldly.

"I'm sorry Miss there are **no** rooms left."

You glared at the wall for a second and looked back at her.

"But you said the room had double beds."

"No I said that the room had **a** double bed." She said snapping her gum.

'That Gaara, was he even paying attention!?' You thought angrily.

"You two will have to figure it out." She said.

You passed many glaring people as you walked back to the room, occasionally flicking them off.

You sighed in defeat as you walked in the room.

"This sucks..." You said as you plopped on the bed.

Gaara looked at you with a blank expression.

Later that night...

You built a wall of many pillows in the middle of the bed...

"This is your side and this is my side, ok?" You explained Gaara by adding more emphasis by pointing to yourself and him.

"Whatever..." Gaara said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Good." You said as you sat on one end of the bed getting into one of your books.

Gaara sat on the other side of the 'wall' getting in to some scrolls that needed to be signed.

Your world started drifting away slowly the words on the pages went blurry...pretty soon you were deep asleep.

_::::Gaara's Pov::::_

You had just finished reading a scroll when you felt a warm presence on your shoulder. You glanced over. What you found shocked you to a degree.

Akane had somehow broken through the 'pillow wall' and her head was now on your shoulder. You blushed a deep pink and your eyes widened.

'Ha! The big man is getting some action!' Screamed M.C. in your head.

It didn't affect you were in shock. No girl had ever been this close to you before nor have you felt like this before. But you weren't complaining...

'Ha, you should see the look on your face!' Teased M.C

'Gaara...?' Asked M.C.

But there was no answer. Without thinking you placed your head on top of hers and closed your eyes.

'Hello, earth to Gaara...'

'He's gone...' Said M.C

A small smile plastered on your face. You felt a tingly feeling go your body you never felt before and you liked it. Her soft breathing lulled you to sleep...

* * *

_**Awwww! That was cute, huh? Reveiws please! **_


	9. PERVERT!

**_Start: _**

* * *

_::::Your Pov::::_

You started to wake up (Bet you thought Gaara was gonna wake up first, well I changed it up)...but you felt something on your head, and it wasn't a pillow it was...Gaara!?

'What the...' You thought shocked and confused.

'God his head is heavy.' You thought.

You glanced up at his face which had a smug look on it.

You decided to wake him up before he broke your neck with his large head.

You tapped him lightly.

"Mr. Sandman..." You whispered.

"Mr. Sandman bring me a dream..." You sang softly.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes and immediately realized the situation at hand. His eyes widened and he lifted his head quickly off yours.

"Uh...it was an accident..." He said as he turned his head to hide the small blush that was creeping up his face.

"It's all right I guess...though I told you to stay on your side..." You said rubbing your eyes.

"Yeah..." He said awkwardly.

He quickly went in the bathroom and closed the door.

'Weirdo...' You thought as you dully looked at the bathroom door.

You yawned and walked on the porch.

'Oww, he hurt my neck...he does have a heavy head.' You said rubbing your neck.

'Gee...your taking the romance out of it.' Said M.C.

'Romance, Ha, hardly...It was just a accident.' You said.

'Oh, come on you know there's something there...' M.C. pushed.

'No there's not...except for I might think he's...cool...' You said hesitantly.

'Ha, you just admitted it there is **something** there.'

'There's a difference between fondness and romance, ok?' You said getting annoyed at being interrogated first thing in the morning.

'Oh so now it's fondness, huh?'

'Just shut up...' You finally thought.

You looked at the rising sun one last time before you sighed and walked back inside what you found shocked you...

_::::Gaara's Pov::::_

'Come on you know you want to...' Persuaded the voice in your head.

'No, I am not a pervert.' You said crossing your arms.

'It's only fair she did it to you.' Said M.C.

'Yes but when a man does it's considered being perverted.' You said looking away.

You looked back at the bag.

'Ugh...why am I even considering it!' You thought disgusted with yourself.

'Ok well the choice is yours...I'll talk to you later...Mr. Sandman.' Teased M.C.

'I said don't...' It was too late M.C. already faded away.

You stared at her bag and sighed.

'No...I can't.'

'But...'

After the little dispute in your head you decided it was too tempting, you walked over to her bag and opened the top and stuck your hand in...

Then the worst happened...she came in the door and caught you red-handed...

_::::Your Pov::::_

"GAARA-BAKA! YOU CLOSET PERVERT!!!!" You screamed at the top of you lungs.

At that point Gaara wasn't even mad that you yelled at him and called him a baka. His eyes widened and his face blushed a bright red. He had never been this embarrassed in his life. You in fact were so enraged you grabbed the nearest thing to throw at him...which was a table lamp...

"Ahh!" You screamed as you flung the table lamp at him.

He just blocked it with his arm and it hit the ground and smashed. He wasn't embarrassed anymore he was b mad /b . You stared at each other for a second with death glares. Then you felt your eyes turn blood red and you summoned your darkness. Your hands glowed a deep purple. As soon a Gaara saw this and he opened his gourd and let the sand pour out. You both lifted up your hand ready to fight when there was a knock at the door...

"What?!" You both said at the same time looking at the door. When you realized you both said the same thing you glared at each other.

"Room service." Said a man's voice.

You walked over and gripped the doorknob tightly melting the handle and yanked it open.

"Can you come back when we're not fighting to the death!?" You yelled, your eyes turning redder by the second.

"Uh...Miss I'm here to tell you that you need to check out in ten minutes." He said with fear in his voice.

"Fine!" You said wanting to get back to the fight.

"Ok...Miss...Uh...please don't kill me, but you have to pay for the doorknob and the lamp." He said hesitating severely.

"Fine! Just go away!" You yelled angrily.

He held his hand up over his face whimpered and then ran off.

You slammed the door shut. You took a deep breath and exhaled. Your darkness faded away and your eyes faded to their regular color as you calmed down.

"We can do this some other time...we have to check out." You said to Gaara in a calm voice.

Without saying anything he withdrew his sand.

You checked out and traveled back to the Sand Village without and words. As if Gaara ever talked anyway...

* * *

_**Gaara being a pervert! Ha! Reveiws Plz!**_


	10. Huh?

_**Start:**_

* * *

_Two Days Later..._

You and Gaara were still not talking, you avoided each other for a long time until you had the bright idea of having a eating contest with Kankuro and let's say you both lost...

"Ohhh..." You groaned after you yet again chucked in the toilet.

You laid on the hall bathroom's cold floor.

"The toilet is my only friend..." You said as you hugged it.

Gaara walked by the door and heard you say it.

'Baka.' Gaara thought.

'...' It was quiet.

'What your not going to say something annoying?' Gaara asked his M.C.

'I'm not talking to you...' Said M.C.

'Why not?...' Gaara asked.

'Because you were mean to Akane-chan!'

'It was your idea to go trough her stuff!' Gaara said getting annoyed.

'Yeah but you didn't have to get mad enough to bring out your sand!' Said M.C.

'...' Gaara had nothing to say.

'All right then and with that I bid you, Adieu!' Said M.C as he faded away.

'Grrr...I don't need this I don't need to be lectured.' Thought Gaara as he went in his room and closed the door.

Meanwhile you were still chucking into the toilet every five seconds.

"Oh, why did agree to that...Gaara was right I am a baka..." You said sickly.

You stared at the wall for a second.

'I got it!' You thought.

"Medicine, Temari said there was medicine in the bathroom cabinet." You slowly crawled over the cabinet and opened it. You scanned it.

"Sleeping pills..." You whisper as you struggled to get them out.

'Can't puke if I'm asleep...' You thought as you shook the bottle.

After five years of trying to open them, you did and dry-swallowed two. Pretty soon you started to drift off...then you were completely asleep...

_::::Gaara's Pov::::_

You walked out of your room to get some coffee since you've been bombarded with paper work and had to bring it home. You looked at the hall clock.

'2:00 AM.' You said dully in your head.

You passed the hall bathroom and realized the light in the bathroom was still on.

"Damn people in this house they don't pay the bills so they need to..."

You stopped talking when you found Akane laying on the bathroom floor shivering and hugging the toilet. You stared at her sleeping form for a second and started to walk away but stopped...You thought about it for a second. You went and got a extra blanket and draped it over Akane.

'Baka...' You thought as you turned the bathroom light off and walked away...

_::::Your Pov::::_

You opened your eyes feeling much better than last night. But right away you noticed something, you had a blanket on top of you.

'Huh?' You thought.

You got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Akane." Temari said from the table.

"..." You responded.

"Well are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Hn." You said flatly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me today." She said as she walked to the door.

"Huh?" You asked dumbly.

"You know what shopping is, right?"

"Yes, but why are you asking me to go?" You said confused.

"Because you're my friend."

"Just like that?" You said still confused.

"Of course." She smiled.

You raised a eyebrow but then decided to trust her.

"Ok." You smiled. Even though you hated shopping.

"Great. We can go when I get back." She said as she opened the door and started to walk out.

"Hey, Temari, thanks." You said

"For what?" She asked.

"For putting the blanket over me last night." You explained.

"Oh, I didn't do that, ask Kankuro. I doubt it though, he's still glued to the toilet." She laughed walked out the door and closed it.

'Hmm...' You thought as you walked toward Kankuro's room...

* * *

_**Done! Gaara being nice!? (Dies of Shock) Sorry, i haven't updated in a while i went away for a week. Reveiws please.**_


	11. Shit

_**Start:**_

* * *

__

You made your way to Kankuro's room. You knocked on the door. No answer, so you decided to go in anyway. You opened the door and peeked around.

"Kankuro?" You said as you looked around the room infested with weird dolls...er...puppets.

You opened the door and walked in all the way.

You saw the bathroom door cracked and pushed all the way open. What you saw was not surprising. Kankuro was sprawled out upon the bathroom floor with no hat and no make up.

'Well he looks different...Gee, I always thought he was a blonde...' You thought as you examined the puppeteer.

'Yes much better...'Said M.C.

'So your back?' You asked the annoying voice in your head.

'Yep I'm baack!' Said M.C. excitedly.

'Joy...' You thought sarcastically.

'Sarcasm gets you nowhere!'

"Whatever." You said out loud.

'Opps...' You immediately thought.

Kankuro slowly opened his eyes.

"Akane?"

"Yes, it is Kankuro. Now get up you lazy bum!"

Kankuro let out a small laugh and sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

'Why do people always ask me that...' You thought with a sweat drop.

"I don't know..." You said flatly.

Kankuro stood up, and looked down at you.

"Wow your short." He smirked.

You crossed your arms and glared at him.

"Shut up." You said.

"Aww, don't take it personally..." He said as he ruffled your hair

"Don't touch me." You said as you swatted the air after he moved his hand.

"Aww, why not?" He asked teasingly.

"Because I don't like to be touched." You stated with your arms still crossed.

"By anyone?" He asked.

"No one." You said coldly.

"Or is it because your ticklish?" He said wriggling his eyebrows.

You tried your best to keep a straight face.

"No I am not." You stated your voice cracking a bit.

'Lair...' Said M.C. in your head.

'Shut up.' You said coldly to the voice.

Kankuro walked towards you.

"What are you doing?" You said as you backed up.

"Nothing, just proving my theory." He smirked as he lifted his hand.

"No!!!" You yelled as you dashed out the room Kankuro right behind.

"Ahhhh!" You screamed as you ran down the steps luckily not falling. You then ran into the kitchen finding Gaara with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What the..." Gaara said as he saw you parading in to the kitchen at full speed.

'Shit...' He thought as you collided with him sending the cup of coffee rocketing into the air.

The coffee in slow motion rocketed toward Kankuro.

'Shit...' Kankuro thought as the cup of coffee drenched him not to mention burning the hell out of him. (Poor Kankuro...)

"Ahhh!" He screamed after realized he had been burned.

Meanwhile...

You look up at a wide eyed Gaara. He had fell on top of you. You could feel his heart beating fast. You stared wide eyed at each other for what seemed like hours. You snapped out of your daze when you heard Kankuro scream in pain. You darted your head in that direction.

"Get off me!" You yelled.

He awkwardly got off. You walked over and looked at Kankuro with pity.

"Are you ok?" You asked.

"Oh yeah fine..." He said sarcastically holding his arms up letting the coffee drip down.

"You should go see a doctor..." Gaara said brushing himself off.

"Yeah..." You agreed.

"Right..." He said shakily turning around.

He began to walk out. You remembered something.

"Wait!" You said.

He slowly turned around.

"Yea?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Did you put a blanket over me last night?" You asked.

"No, I was to busy chucking in the toilet, it was probably Temari."

He turned around and continued to walk away.

"Right..." You whispered alredy knowing it wasn't Temari.

You went over it in your head.

'So if it wasn't Kankuro and it wasn't Temari...that means...it was...Gaara?!'

You stared at Gaara wide eyed.

'Why would he do that...' You thought looking away.

* * *

_**Aww, poor Kankuro! T-T Anyway Please reveiw.**_


	12. Ah, The Irony

_**Start:**_

* * *

You looked away from Gaara and pondered about it. Why would he do something like that?

'Yeah it's really out of character.' Said M.C.

'Out of character?' You questioned.

'Nevermind.' M.C. said.

'Whatever...' You said not wanting to be bothered by that stupid voice today.

You soon noticed that Gaara was no longer in the kitchen.

"Hmm?" You said as you looked around.

"Oh, well..." You said as you went up stairs to get dressed for when Temari came.

_::::Gaara's Pov::::_

You walked down the stairs very discreetly.

'Ha, she found out about another one of your shenanigans!' Laughed M.C.

'Shenanigans?' You said kind of out of it.

'Gee, are you ok?' Asked M.C.

'...' You didn't respond.

You were still thinking about when you fell on top of her.

'Hey Mister Sandman I think...' Before M.C. finished, you trip on the last two steps and landed on your face. (Ha, Gaara tripped)

"Damn it!" You said as you felt the cut now on your forehead.

You looked on your fingers and saw blood.

'Talk about discreet...' M.C. said sarcastically.

_10 minutes later..._

_::::Your Pov::::_

"So your telling me, you what?" You asked for the second time smirking.

"Fell down the steps..." Gaara said in a low voice.

You held in any laughs you had.

"And that's why there is a bleeding cut on your forehead?"

"Yes..."

You made a laughing noise.

"And you want me to fix it?" You smirked.

"Yes..." He said even lower.

You burst out laughing.

"This is priceless "The Great Gaara of the Sand" asking me to heal a tiny cut on his forehead!" You said laughing.

"Look you don't have to do it." He said coldly.

"No I'll do it. It's just so ironic, I'm usually the one that falls and trips and you call me a baka. I guess I passed it to you." You said calming down a bit.

"I'll be right back." You said going to get some alcohol and things.

That left Gaara and his M.C.

'Ha! The irony it kills me!' Laughed Gaara's M.C.

'If only...' Gaara said smugly.

'Oh ha, ha...' M.C. said sarcastically.

'But, now you can't give Akane-chan any crap about how she's clumsy any more.'

'...' Gaara had no answer.

You walked back into the room with a smirk on your face. Gaara stared at you dully.

"Ok, I got the stuff." You said as you worked towards him.

"Is it going to hurt?" Gaara questioned.

"Your pride." You said smartly.

He looked at you with an even more un-amused look.

"No, it's should only tingle a little bit." You said serious.

You put a drop of alcohol on a cotton ball and lifted it up to his forehead. You were about to apply it but he moved his head.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes, now stop acting like a five year old." You said with a sweat drop look on your face.

He glared at you.

"I am not acting like a five year old." He said crossing his arms.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you..." You stopped talking when you heard the front door open.

"Akane?" Said Temari.

"In the lounge." You said.

She walked through the lounge entrance.

"What happened here?" She said looking at the current situation with wide eyes.

Gaara was about to say something, but you interrupted him.

"Gaara fell down the steps, asked me for help, and now he is acting like a five year old and won't let me clean his cut." You said in one breath.

"Wow..." Temari said trying not to laugh.

"Well, when you're done I'll be in the living room and we can go." She said as she walked out.

You looked at Gaara

"Now." You said as you lifted up your hand.

Gaara carefully watched your hand as it touched the cut with the cotton ball.

When it finally touched the cut Gaara screamed and swatted your hand away.

"That hurts!" He yelled as he covered the cut up with his hand.

"I told you it would hurt." You said dully.

"You said tingle!"

"Same thing." You said flatly.

"No it's not." Gaara insisted.

"Come on your acting like a baby." You said.

"I am not!"

"Come on let me finish." You said as you prepared another cotton ball.

"No."

"It's going to get infected."

"I don't care." He said as he looked away.

"So you want to die?" You asked seriously.

"I can't die from a tiny cut like that." He said.

"Yes, if it gets infected, the infection could spread through out your body and eventually kill you." You said matter-of-factly.

"..."

"And your dirty hand is not helping."

He grunted and moved his hand.

"Thought so." You said

"Ok turn your head that way." You said as you lifted up the cotton ball. He turned his head with a glare on his face. You slowly moved the cotton ball over his cut. He winced as you did it.

"Ahh!" He yelled as the alcohol seeped in to his cut.

"Gee, men are such babies." You mumbled as you grabbed a band-aid and began put it over it.

But while you did that you noticed something you never paid attention to before. The letter "Ai" (Love) was tattooed on his forehead. You ran your finger across it as you finished putting the band-aid on.

"Are you done yet?" He said rudely.

"Yeah." You said snapping out of your daze. You moved your hand.

"Hey, Gaara..." You said.

"What?" He replied as he looked at you.

"Why is "Love" tattooed on your forehead?" You asked.

He looked away in response.

"Hmm, I guess you don't want to talk about it." You said as you walked out of the lounge.

He looked at the entry way you just exited and grunted.

* * *

_**Done. Reveiws, please. I work really hard. And men are babies...**_


	13. How Troublesome

**_Start: _**

You walked up to Termari, who was leaning against a wall.

"Are you ready?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah..."

"Ok, lets go!" She said as she excitedly grabbed your arm.

"..." You said as you were being dragged out the door.

As you two were walking you asked...

"Hey Termari what do you get when you go shopping like this?" You asked.

"Are you serious?" She asked you with a questioning look and raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah..." You said dumbly.

She pulled you into a hug and your eyes widened. (Friend-Like! 4 All The Perverts --)

"You poor neglected child." She said with a seriousness in her voice.

"Right..." You said feeling awkward.

She let go.

"I'll tell you all you need to know." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ok." You said naively.

But you didn't know what you were in for...

5 Hours Later...

"Temari my feet hurt..." You said dully as she went over to another display window.

"But, look it's on sale in my color, come on!" She said as she grabbed you and pulled you into the clothes store.

You sighed.

"How troublesome..."(That's Shika's Line. XD)

You sat on a bench as she went in the dressing room. You glanced at Temari's whopping ten bags and your whopping zero. You glanced all around the store but one thing caught your eye. A tiny shiny package at the front of the store. It seemed to glitter in the dim store lights.

"Oooh..." You said as you stared at it.

You walked over to it and read the label.

"Hmm? What is this?" You said as you stared at it, for never hearing of it before

"I'll ask Termari." You said as you brought it back to your seat.

Temari came out with her new item of clothing on.

"So, what do you think?" She said as she struck a pose.

You got up and walked over to her.

"I think that it's not fair you look good in everything." You said as you stared at your wide hips and pudgy stomach, in the mirror.

"Aww, come on Akane you don't look bad..." She said with a reassuring smile.

"I guess..." You said as you turned in the mirror.

"Well I'm getting it!" She said as she went to the counter to pay for it.

"Wait, Temari!" You said remembering the small package.

"Yea?"

You picked it up off the seat.

"What is this?" You said holding it up.

"Are you kidding me?" She said raising a eyebrow.

"No..." You said looking at the package with confusion.

Back at the house...

Gaara and Kankuro were watching T.V.

You opened the door and collapsed on the floor.

"No more." You said clutching your tiny one bag.

Temari still had energy, she sat her bags down and let out a satisfied sigh.

Kankuro walked up and laughed.

"So did you girls have fun?" He said smirking at you.

"Absolutely!" Temari said excitedly.

"Akane?" He said as he glanced at you.

"How do you want me to answer that?" You said flatly.

He laughed.

"So what did you get?" He asked you.

"This strange new item called "bubble gum"." You said as you pulled it out of your bag.

He looked at Temari like 'you got to be kidding me'.

Temari nodded.

"Yep this poor neglected child didn't know what it was." Termari said.

"That's the second time she's called me that..." You said dully.

"She acted like a little kid the whole time..." Termari said.

"Aww, Temari she's only reliving the good old days." Kankuro said looking at you.

"Good old days, that's a laugh" You said seriously.

"Why how would you describe childhood?" Kankuro asked interested.

"Try disappointing, lonely, and miserable." You said with a frown.

Gaara stared at you. There was a awkward silence.

"Well...I'm going to go put my clothes away." Temari said breaking it.

"So, Kankuro I see you recovered from your burn scare." You said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but it was all your fault anyway..." He said.

"No it wasn't."

"Oh, yes it was if you hadn't collided with Gaara at 200, it never would have happened." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, yeah if you hadn't tried to tickle me I would have never been running." You corrected him.

"Oh, whatever." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I get that alot..." You said as you got off the floor.

* * *

_**Sorry if that one was a bit boring...reveiw!**_


	14. The Same

**_Start: _**

You got up and sat next to Gaara on the couch. He glanced over at you, soon you noticed that he was staring at no more than a blank screen.

"Ah, this is my favorite channel..." You said sarcastically.

He looked at you then back at the T.V. screen. You let out a sigh.

'This is boring...' said M.C. in your head.

'Joy, look who's back...' You thought sarcastically.

'Awww, I wuv you too!' M.C said.

'...' Was your answer.

_In Gaara's mind..._

'I can't believe you didn't thank Akane-chan for healing your cut.' Said Gaara's M.C.

'Why all she did was make it hurt more.' Gaara said.

'Yes, but like she said, it could have got infected.'

'So what...' Gaara said rudely.

'So you could have died. Akane-chan saved your life.'

'Saved my life...?' Gaara questioned.

'Yes, you should be nicer to Akane-chan.'

'Why she's just a burden-baka that came to the Sand Village by chance.' Gaara said.

M.C gasped.

'You didn't mean that did you?' Asked M.C taken back.

'Yes, I mean it I mean everything I say.' Gaara said stubbornly

'What got a problem all of a sudden?' Asked Gaara.

'You like her don't you?' Said M.C with a smirk.

'No...'

'Yes you do you just won't admit it...' Said M.C with a bigger smirk.

'How do you get that after I called her a burden?' Gaara asked annoyed.

'Because people always talk bad about people they secretly like.'

'Where do you get this logic?' Asked Gaara dully.

'I just know these things, I'm a conscience after all...'

'An annoying one...'

'There you go being mean again...' M.C said with a sigh.

'Whatever...' Gaara said ending the conversation with himself.

_Back to you..._

You found out staring at the T.V. screen was kind of interesting...

_Later that night..._

"Ok, let's start the tape." Termari said as she put it in the V.C.R.

'This is going to be boring...' You thought as you looked at the cover.

It read "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." All four of you sat on the couch You, Gaara, and Kankuro had bored looks on your face as it started, but that soon changed...

_30 Minutes Later..._

"Run, bitch he's going to kill you!" Kankuro yelled as he hugged Temari.

Kankuro had a freighting look on his face as the guy decapitated a girl. However you had a different outlook. You burst out laughing.

"Ha! Did you see that lady's face!" You yelled excitedly as you imitated it.

"Your sick!" Termari yelled wide-eyed as she hugged Kankuro tighter.

Gaara simply smirked.

"That's what my doctor tells me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" You said with a crazy look on your face.

Kankuro stared at you with wide eyes.

"I'm locking my door tonight... He said seriously.

"Me too." Termari agreed.

"Gee, I was only kidding..." You said with a dull look.

They followed it up with a 'I'm doing it anyway' look.

"Well it still won't help you..." You said teasingly.

They gave you weird stares.

"Right...That's enough for tonight." Termari said as she turned the screaming blood fest.

"Well, good night everyone, I'm going to bed I have a mission tomorrow." Said Kankuro as he walked up the steps.

"Me too. Good night Akane and Gaara." She said as she followed Kankuro.

You soon heard two doors shut then lock...

"Gee, they really don't trust me..." You said with a sweat drop.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see ya Mr. Sandman." You said with a smirk.

"I said don't..." Gaara started, but you already disappeared in a puff of purple.

He grunted.

'Baka...'

You looked around to find you poofed in the wrong room.

"Damn..." You said as you recognized Gaara's room.

"I really got to work on that..." You said as your eyes turned normal.

'Oh, well...' You thought as you walked out on the balcony.

You leaned on the side of the rail. You stared up at the moon.

"What do you think your doing?" Gaara said as he appeared behind you.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" You said as you looked at him surprised.

He just stared at you blankly.

"I transported in the wrong room." You said as you stared back at the moon.

He stood next to you.

"So what makes you think you can stay in mine?" He asked.

Completely ignoring his question you said...

"You never answered my question."You said as you looked at him.

"About what?" He asked looking at the moon.

"Why is love tattooed on your forehead?"

There was a long silence before Gaara finally answered.

"I was just a experiment that failed, everyone in the village shunned me and called me a monster, and therefore I believed I was only to love and fight for myself."

He paused.

"But, then I learned maybe I could eventually...love..." He explained not looking at you seeming to have a hard time saying love.

"Wow, Gaara I don't know what to say except...I know how you feel..." You whispered.

He looked at you with curiosity without turning his head.

"My village hated me and I never knew why, it was because the day before I was born the soul of the Five-Tailed Inu was searching for a carrier to get revenge on the Illusion Village for killing it and, it chose me. The Five-Tailed Inu's soul replaced my heart, so technically I have no heart. All the kids would run away from me and I always got judged by the adults. On my seventh birthday I was ambushed by all the villages top ninja's including my dad... When I woke up from being attacked with kunais I saw my village leaving. It turns out they were leaving to get away from me...after that I didn't believe in love, and I believed I didn't need anyone but myself...But, that changed after I met Naruto he showed me what a true friend is." You said in a more serious tone than usual.

Gaara turned and faced you looking in your eyes.

You stared at each other for a minute.

"Well I'm going to bed..." You said breaking the awkward moment as you puffed away.

Gaara stared at the moon for a few minutes.

'Are we the same...?' He thought as he placed his hand over his heart.

* * *

_**That's it. Reveiw. Sorry if Gaara was out of character... (Hits self on head) X.x Oww...**_


	15. Still Rust

_**Start:**_

* * *

You walked in your room and closed the door. You sat on the bed and stared out the window.

'Wow, I never thought that there was someone just like me...' You thought as you looked down.

A few moments passed.

'Ugh, I'm such a baka! I told him my whole life story right there! But it felt good to let it out...still it was dumb. Ugh, why am I still thinking about it...he probably doesn't even care...'

You laid in your bed and fought with yourself for a few hours, but your body gave in, sending you to dreamy land...

**A young you watched with curiosity as your mother applied makeup to her pale face.**

**"Mommy, why do you wear makeup?" You asked in your squeaky voice.**

**She let out a sigh you could tell she was annoyed by all your questions.**

**"Well, Akane makeup is for covering up things."**

**"Covering up things? Like what?"**

**"Hmm, lots of things...like scars, acne, blotches, cuts, and birthmarks."**

**"Ohhhh...What is a birthmark?" You asked curiously.**

**"Well, a marking somewhere on your body that was there from the day you were born, and it never goes away."**

**"Never?" You questioned.**

**"Never." She gave you a stern look.**

**'Wow...' You thought never hearing of such a thing. **

**"Great, I'm late..." You mother said breaking you from your thoughts.**

**She walked toward the door.**

**"Bye, mommy!" You said with a huge smile.**

**She ignored you and walked out of the room.**

**Your smile faded to a frown, you were always ignored like that. You turned around and looked in your mother's mirror.**

**'Wait...' You thought as you gazed at your reflection.**

**"Are these birthmarks?" You asked yourself as you ran your hand over a purple stripe that was on your cheek.**

**'Hmmm...' You thought hard.**

**You looked at your mother's makeup case.**

**"If I cover up my birthmarks maybe they won't run anymore." You said excitedly as you preformed your foolproof plan.**

** b The Next Day...**

**You walked over to some kids.**

**"Hello!" You said with a big smile.**

**One of them looked at you confused.**

**"I've never seen you around here before..." Said a blond boy.**

**"What's your name?" Asked a brunette girl.**

**"Uhh..." You stuttered.**

**They looked at you with weird stares. **

**"What don't know your own name?" Another girl smirked.**

**'Oh, grandpa said lying is bad, but they are going to run away if I tell them my real name...'**

**You looked at the closest thing which was a tree...**

**"Uh...Treea!" You said.**

**"Treea?" A boy raised a eyebrow at your odd name.**

**"Yes, my name is Treea."**

**A girl smiled at you.**

**"Ok, Treea, want to play with us?" Asked the boy.**

**"Oh, yes!" You said a little too excitedly.**

**"Ok, let's play catch!" Suggested another boy.**

**"Catch?" You asked.**

**"Yeah, where we throw the ball back and forth and if you drop it you lose."**

**"Right!" You said understanding.**

**"Ok, let's start." said a girl.**

**You all stood in a circle. You watched as the kids passed the ball back and forth.**

**"Heads up, Treea!" A girl yelled.**

**The ball was coming at you fast, you got scared and put your hand in front of your face. Bad idea... You accidentally activated your poison shield and deflated the ball. You put down your hand and looked at the no longer round ball and then at your hands, they glowed purple. The other kids stared at you wide eyed.**

**"Opps..." You said sadly.**

**"What's wrong with you?" A girl said as she backed up.**

**"I...I...didn't..." You said as you walked near them, but they backed up.**

**"Wait a minute..." Said a boy as he walked over to a near by pond.**

**He cupped some water in his hands and splashed it in your face.**

**You coughed and sputtered as you rubbed your face. You looked back up.**

**"Ahhh! It's Akane! Run if you want to live!" Said a boy as he ran away.**

**All the kids followed continued running away from you.**

**"Wait! It was an accident!" You yelled as you stepped forward.**

**"Come back!!" You yelled.**

**"Don't leave me..." You whispered as you fell to your knees alone...again...**

**A sinking feeling settled in your heart...**

** Back At Home...  
**

**"Akane what did I tell you about playing with other kids." Your father said sternly.**

**"Not to do it..." You said dully.**

**"That's right, do you know how many parents called me complaining?"**

**"Lots..." You said looking down.**

**He rubbed his forehead.**

**"What am I going to do with you...?" He said as he sighed.**

**"But I thought if I covered my birthmarks up they would..."**

**He cut you off.**

**"That's right you i thought /i ..." He said holding in his anger.**

**"Daddy..." You whispered.**

**He walked toward the door.**

**"Let me tell you one thing Akane and don't forget it..." He started softly.**

**"You paint rust any color you want, its still RUST!" He yelled as he slammed your room door.**

**Your eyes welled up in tears and your lip quivered. You walked over to your window and broke down crying in to your hands. Feeling a certin pain in your chest.**

**"WHY DO I EVEN EXIST!!!?" You asked between sobs...**

You woke up with a start and looked at the clock. It read 5:45.

You looked off in a daze.

"Why do I even exist...?" You whispered.

You snapped out of your daze and stood up and put your head in your hands.

'Why do I even have those kinda dreams...it's...n-not like that anymore...' You thought sadly...

* * *

_**Reveiw Please**_


	16. Raccoon Boy

_**Start:**_

* * *

You were bored so you went downstairs in the kitchen to find Gaara making coffee. 'Gee, any other morning he would have slept in like a lazy bum...' He glanced at you as you walked in. Without looking at you he said...

"Get ready were leaving in 10 minutes..."

"For what?" you asked as you rubbed your eyes.

"For work." He said as he looked at you.

"Right..." You said lazily.

_Later That Day..._

You stared at the small fly that landed on your desk. You slowly lifted your hand above it, but it flew away.

"Damn it!" You yelled after another failed attempt at killing the fly.

Gaara took off his glasses and looked at you.

"You been trying to kill that fly for hours, give it up already." Gaara said slipping back on his glasses.

"No, I will never give up till that fly is at my mercy!" You yelled with a crazy look on your face.

For the next ten minutes you chased the fly around the office, failing every time...

"Grr...it's time to go...old school..." You said clenching your fist.

Your eyes turned red and you chased the fly around tossing dark energy at it.

Gaara glanced up at you still trying to kill the fly. The fly landed on the door.

"Grrr...time to die!" You yelled as you flung a kunai at the fly.

Right in that second a man came trough the door.

"Ahh! I surrender!" The man said as he dropped all his papers and scrolls.

The dagger stuck in the edge of the door piercing the fly's wings. You walked over to the door and took the fly by it's wings and held it up and did a crazy laugh. The man looked frightened as Gaara just looked at you wide eyed. The fly squirmed as you took it in your palm and closed your hand. A splat was heard as you ended the fly's life.

"Eww..." Said the man.

You smiled a toothy smile as you looked at the fly's remains.

'Wow Akane-chan has sharp teeth!' Gaara's M.C. thought.

"Kazekage-sama is that your new assistant?" Asked the man as he picked up the papers and scrolls.

"Unfortunately so..." Gaara said with a sigh.

"Yuck." You whispered as you wiped your hand off.

"Well I'm here to inform you that you will be going on an important mission tomorrow and Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah..."

That's all you heard the man say because the rest was long and boring...

"Well, thank you Kazekage-sama. Oh, and here are some more scrolls that need your signature." The man said setting even more paperwork on Gaara's desk as he walked out.

"Great..." Gaara said dully.

_Later That Night..._

You and Gaara walked back from a busy day at the Kazekage palace. Out of the blue a rumbling noise was heard. Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at you. You looked down at your stomach.

"Heh, I guess Slim Shady hungry..." You said as you rubbed your stomach.

"Slim Shady?" Gaara asked raising a eyebrow.

"The Five-Tailed Dog..." You said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. (Yes, I named the Five Tailed-Dog Slim Shady XD)

"Hmm, your going to have to wait till we get home, I think Termari's cooking tonight." Gaara said.

As soon as Gaara realized what he just said he stopped dead in his tracks. You and Gaara stared at each other wide eyed.

"Maybe we should get something before we go." Gaara said rethinking it.

"Good idea Raccoon Boy!" You said with a thumbs up.

"For the last time don't call me STUPID NAMES!" Gaara yelled as he changed directions.

"You know you like it..." You smirked as you followed him.

_The Next day..._

You walked through the new village you had to come to regarding the mission. Gaara was reading the distorted map while you were reading a book.

_BOOM!_

You had run into a guy about your age if not a little older.

"Watch where your going!" You yelled as you rubbed your head.

"Oh. My gosh I'm soooo sorry!" He said as he picked up your book.

He stood up and offered you a hand, you swatted it away and got up yourself.

"Here." He handed you your book and stared at you face.

"Can I help you? You said getting annoyed at him staring at you.

"Uh...nothing...your just really pretty..." He stuttered out with his face turning bright red.

"Pretty!? No one has ever called me that before!" You said shocked and dumbfounded.

"I don't know why not..." He said with his blush deepening.

Gaara folded his arms and glared at the guy.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Yoshi Ryo" (Last name first) He said with a smile.

"Muteki Akane." You replied telling him your name.

You thought about it for a second.

"Wait, are you related to Yoshi Goro?" You asked him remembering.

"Yes, he is my father."

"That's who we're looking for." You said excitedly, for you had been looking for hours.

"I can take you to his house!" Said Ryo.

You blushed as he grabbed your hand and lead you.

"O-ok." You said flustered.

Gaara mumbled something and followed.

_4 Hours Later..._

"Thank you two so much for helping me." Goro said to you and Gaara.

"It was no problem." Gaara said respecfully.

You an Gaara bowed and turned around. You were about to walk out of the door when...

"Wait!" Goro yelled.

You and Gaara turned around.

"I would like to invite you too my annual ball."

"Ball?" Gaara asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yes a ball dancing, celebrating, socializing..." Goro said smiling.

"Gee, my three favorite things packed into one evening..." You said with heavy sarcasm.

"I don't think..." Gaara started.

"Nonsense! It will be my honor to have the great Kazekage and his assistant at my party. Besides my son is quite fond of you Akane." Goro winked.

"Uh..." You flustered.

"Great then it's settled! The party is in two weeks. Oh, and bring any family members or friends you want. Bye now!" He said as he shut the door.

"What just happened here?" You asked Gaara dumbfounded.

"I guess we will be atennding attending this 'ball.' " Gaara said sighing.

"Great." You said sarcastically.

* * *

_**Review please : )  
**_


	17. Embarrassed

_**Start:**_

* * *

"Cool!" Temari said as you told her the news about the 'ball.'

"I'm glad someone's happy about this..." You said folding your arms.

"What do you think Kankuro?" Asked Temari.

"Lame..." Kankuro replied dully.

"But then again I have nothing better to do..." He finished after a few seconds.

"So, Akane what are you wearing? Temari asked.

You were confused.

"Er...This?" You said as you tugged at your shirt.

Temrai did an anime fall.

"No! You can't wear that to a ball!"

"Why not...?" You asked feeling dumb.

"Because you just can't!"

"I don't have another kind of clothes besides these." You said truthfully.

"Well, have no fear I can help you I have my own personal dress designer, she can design a dress perfect for your body type, facial features, etc."

"Wow..." You said not knowing what to think.

"Yes, she just has to see you, I'll call her up right now!" Termari said walking to the kitchen.

Truthfully you really weren't sure what to think...

Later...

"Ha! Put down your controller cause you suck!" You yelled at Kankuro after beating him for the seventh time in a row at "Clash of Ninja 2" the video game. (I have that)

"Hn. Beginner's luck." Kankiro said crossing his arms.

"Or maybe you just suck!" You teased.

As you continued to rub your winning streak winning in Kankuro's face the door bell rang. Temari looked dully seeing no one else had any interest in answering it. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hello Mimi!" Termari greeted seeing a middle aged woman she hadn't seen in years.

"Long time, no see Termari my dear." You woman greeted back.

The lady walked in.

"So, Temari where's your friend?" Mimi asked obviously looking for you.

"Right there." Termari pointed to you.

The lady walked over to you.

"Hello dear, my name is Mimi and I will be designing the dress of your dreams." She said as she shook your hand.

"Ok..." You said awkwardly.

"Well first I need you take off your headband and turn slowly for me."

"Ok." You said not really getting the point of it but did it anyway.

You untied your headband and put it on the coffee table and turned slowly.

Mimi examined you as you turned.

"Hmmm...body type: voluptuous, complexion: pale, hair: lots of nature body, waistline, could be worked on..." She said as she checked something on her clipboard.

You glared at her as she continued.

"Face: round, eyes: deep set, nose: small, forehead...?" She asked as she lifted up your bangs.

"Correction fivehead..." She said as she checked off another mark.

Kankuro snickered at this.

"My forehead is not..." You started.

Termari shook her head so you stopped ranting and crossed your arms and glared.

"Bustline: very nice..." Mimi said, you flustered.

Kankuro was about to add in a perverted comment but decided not to.

"And last but defiantly not least...the tush..." Mimi said as your eye twitched.

You watched uncomfortably as she examined your ass...

"Hmmm...very nice, that will get you some points." She said marking something.

"I wasn't aware I was being scored." You said smartly just to be annoying.

"That attitude will get you nowhere my dear."

Before you added your little two cents, Termari cut you off.

"Well good seeing you Mimi bye now!" Termari said pushing her out the door, before you put that old lady out of her misery.

"I'm offended on so many different levels..." You said dully.

"Yeah she gives off that vibe..." Kankuro said.

Then something hit you...

Where is Gaara?" You asked.

"I don't know..." Termari and Kankuro said in unison.

_Gaara's Pov_

As you sat in your home office one word settled on your mind...dancing...

'Damn...I can't dance...' You thought dully.

'No sir, you can't!' Said M.C

'Ugh, I remember the last time I had to go to one of those damn things...'

'Yeah, it wasn't pretty...' Reminded M.C.

'Shut up.' You thought.

_Your Pov_

Hmm...maybe he's in the office. you thought.

You walked in the door to find Gaara hugging (Yes hugging) his gourd.

"Uh...I can come back later if your having a moment with your sand." You said giving him a weird stare.

Gaara quickly realized what how ridiculous this looked and put the gourd down.

"I was just..." He started.

"Hugging your gourd..." You wriggled your eyebrows.

"No, moving it..." He said in a low voice.

You crossed your arms and smirked.

"Where?" You asked curiously.

"Uh..."

You interrupted him.

"Oh, my gosh Gaara I'm so proud of you..."

He looked at you confused.

"Your practicing your dancing with your gourd, how cute..." You said smirking.

"No I wasn't..." He said with pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, so you move gourds in a flicked circular motion..." You raising a eyebrow.

"..." He had no comebacks.

"Awww, don't be embarrassed, I'm glad your working on your dancing skills. Well, bye Mr. Sandman." You said walking out the door satisfied with yourself.

Gaara was so embarrassed he didn't even yell at you for calling him Mr. Sandman.

You walked in the kitchen to find the two older siblings fighting about something. You sat down at the table and grabbed an apple, you took a bite out of it and chewed.

"Ow!" You said as you dropped the apple and held your mouth.

* * *

_**Heh, Gaara dancing with his gourd...Anyway, reveiw please. : )**_


	18. Catastrophic

_**Start:**_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Temari asked after you yelled and grabbed your mouth.

"My tooth it hurts..." You said still holding your mouth.

"When you chew?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." You said.

"Hmm...you might have a cavity."

"Cavity?" You questioned

"You don't know what that is?" Termari asked dully.

You shook your head no.

"You really are a poor neglected child, huh?" She said with a big sigh.

"..."

"Well have you ever heard of a dentist?"

You shook your head again.

"I guess I'll have to make you an appointment..." She said flatly as she walked off.

While she was gone Kankuro told you the horrors of a dentist...

"I'm not sure I want to go now..." You said feeling your tooth but, immediately regretting it.

"Ow!"

"What's the problem?" Gaara said walking in to the kitchen.

"Akane has a cavity." Kankuro told Gaara.

He just looked at you.

"Ok, Akane I got you an appointment." Termari said as she walked back in.

"When?" You said dully.

"Tomorrow, Gaara will have to take you; I and Kankuro have missions tomorrow." She explained.

You looked at Gaara and sighed.

"But..." Gaara started.

Then he sighed.

"Nevermind..."

"Good! Have fun tomorrow!" Temeri said.

"Sure will..." You said dripping with sarcasm.

_After The Appointment..._

You and Gaara walked out of the dentist office, you with a mouthful of gauze, turns out you had to have a tooth pulled...

"The next person that says tooth I'm going to kill 'em..." You said holding the side of your face with a seriousness in your voice.

The next thing you saw was a man in a giant tooth costume:

"Ok, kids let's sing the tooth song! Tooth, Tooth, Tooth, Tooth, Tooth, Tooth!"

"DEAD MAN WALKING!" You yelled as you charged at the tooth man.

Back At The House...

Gaara walked in the house with a content look. While you walked in the house with a happy look. You were quite satisfied with yourself.

"What happened? No one's ever happy after going to the dentist...did you do something to the dentist?" Termari asked looking at your expressions suspiciously.

"No, no...what kinda person do you thing I am?" You said with a innocent smile.

"She punched a guy into a window because he said tooth...it was rather interesting..." Gaara said with a slight smirk.

They looked at you with wide eyes.

"It felt good too..." You said crossing your arms and closing your eyes.

"She nearly killed him... Gaara said.

"Nearly...if you had giving me two more seconds he would have been dead." You said.

They continued to stare at you. You looked at there expressions.

"Ok...maybe I overreacted a little bit..." You admitted.

"A little bit! All he said was tooth!" Termari exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it was the last word I wanted to hear..." You said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?!"

"I don't know I just am." You replied.

"..."

"..."

_Later..._

"Ok, here it goes..." You said as you closed the oven at your sorry attempt to cook.

You sat at the table tired. You stared around the kitchen, it was a disaster.

"Ugh, how troublesome...I'm taking a nap." You said as you laid your head down.

As the world drifted back your sensitive nose smelled an awful smell. You quickly realized your catastrophic experiment was burning...

"Crap!" You yelled as you sprinted to the oven.

You opened the oven seeing that your food was on fire, you tried smothering it with your dark charka but it only made it worse.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Was heard as the ceiling sprinklers activated.

"Fuck! My papers!" Was heard in the other room. Gaara came running in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Heh, cooking...?"

"Try burning the house down!" He yelled as he smothered the fire with sand.

You coughed as the smoke settled.

"Never ever cook again! Ever!" Gaara yelled.

"Ohh..." You slumped against the wall.

You sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm a failure, I can't cook, I can't dance, trip over my own feet, I tried to burn the house down, and have no sense of style what-so-ever..." You said looking down.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and looked at you with a hint of pity. Then he smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" You asked with a glare as you looked up.

"What happened to the loud, obnoxious, hardheaded, over confident Baka-sama?" Gaara asked.

"Gee, you know how to make someone feel good about their self..." You said dully.

"You're usually more confident than this..." Gaara said.

"Yeah right..." You said blowing your bangs out of your face.

"Hmm..." Gaara said as he walked out of the kitchen.

You sat there pathetically on the kitchen floor, but strangely deep down Gaara's words meant a lot more than they sounded...

* * *

_**That's it. Wow, Gaara comforted you in his own rude, jerk-like...but still strangely meaningful way. Well...review, please.**_


	19. BOOM!

_**Start:**_

* * *

_A Few Days Before The Ball..._

"Grrr... Why does she have to come..." You asked Temari.

"Because she is making your dress."

"But she's a dumb, old, stupid, baka-heifer!" You said emphasizing every word.

"Wow, never heard that combination of words before..." Termari said.

"Grrr! I'm serious!" You told Temari as both of you, Kankuro and Gaara headed for the small Ice Village.

When you got there the sun was just setting...

"Ok, me and Kankuro are going to look for Ryo and Goro you two stay here." Termari said.

You closed one eye and looked at Gaara.

"How do I always get stuck with you?" You asked.

"Hn. How do I always get stuck with you?" Gaara asked looking away.

You were about to say something but something cold hit your nose...

"Ahhh, get it off!" You yelled.

"It's just snow baka..." Gaara said looking at the sky.

"Right, I knew that I was just testing you." You said as you rubbed the back of your head.

"Sure..." Gaara said sarcastically.

You watched as the snow came down harder.

Ten minutes passed.

"Gosh, when are Temari and Kankuro coming back I,m freezing my ass off..." You said hugging yourself.

"Quit whining, good shinobi's aren't supposed to whine..." Gaara said in a matter-of-fact tone.

You mumbled something as you looked at the ground where there was a good layer of snow.

'Hmmm...' You thought mischievously.

Gaara turned around quick when he felt a burst of cold on the side of his head.

"What the..." Gaara said as he wiped the snow off his head.

You laughed and he looked at you.

"A good shinobi is supposed to be alert at all times..." You mocked closing your eyes in victory and giving him a salute.

Before you knew it a large burst of cold hit you right in the nose.

"Speak for yourself..." Gaara said smirking.

"Grr...cheap shot!" You said as you wiped the snow off your face.

"Hn. I don't have time for these childish games..." He said as he turned around.

'Grr...Thinks he's too good...I'll show him...'

Using your Taijutsu skills, you appeared behind him and did a sweeping kick making him fall face first into the snow. His eyes widened as his face met the ground. You appeared in front of him and smirked with your hands on your hips. He looked up at you wiping the snow off his face with a death glare.

"You!" He said getting up.

"Crap!" You said running away as he chased you, of course you were faster.

All of a sudden you lost you balance not because you were...well you, because that particular spot was covered in ice. You fumbled and fell on your butt.

BAM!

"Heh, got you now!" Gaara said as he sprinted over to you.

"No don't there's...!" But it was to late, you watched as he wobbled on falling backward.

"Ice..." You said with a smirk as you watched him fall.

BOOM!

"Grrr! What are you smirking at baka!?" He said.

"Ha! Seeing you fall on your ass like that was the highlight of my day!" You said with a huge smile.

"Grrr!" He said as he reached for you.

You tried to get up to get away but fell right back down.

"Ahh!" You screamed as you collided with the ground.

"Oww..."

You thought about it for a while.

"Hmmm...I have to get off this ice." You said trying to stand up again, but failed.

KA-BONG!

"Owww..." You said rubbing your butt.

"Hn. Let me show you how to get up without falling." Gaara said as stood up, but fell on his ass...

BAM!

"You were saying..." You said as you smirked and crossed your arms.

"Shut up." He said dully glaring at you.

"Hmmm, maybe if we help each other up at the same time." You suggested.

"I'm willing to try anything..." Gaara said desperately.

He turned pink as you grabbed his hands.

"Ok...1...2...3!"

You both stood up and wobbled a few seconds and then fell...

BAM! BOOM!

"Oww..."

"Ugh..."

"Well at least that time we stayed up for five seconds..." You pointed out.

"I wish I could be over on that bench instead of freezing my ass off with YOU!" Gaara said hugging himself.

"The feeling's mutual..." You replied flatly.

Gaara sighed. And a few moments passed.

"Let's try again..." He said in a low tone.

"Ok.."

He still looked a little pink when you grabbed his hands the second time...

"Ok...1...2...3!"

"Ha!" You said as you caught your balance, but it didn't last for long...

"Ahh!" You said as you hugged Gaara's arm making him lose his balance and turn twenty shades of red...

"Baka-samaaa!" Gaara yelled as he fell on top of you.

The world seemed to pause as he looked at you wide eyed with his heart racing, you looked deep in his eyes for a while, he swallowed hard and started getting closer to your face, you got nervous and didn't know what he was doing so you yelled...

"Get off me, your heavy!" You said as reality came back.

"Uh..." He said as he quickly got off.

You looked away, face red as Gaara's hair. (Wow that's red...) You then looked at your goal which was the spot with no ice.

Gaara placed his hand on his heart deep in thought...

'What is this fe-...'

"Raccoon Boy!" You said breaking him from his thoughts.

"What...?"

"I think were going to have to crawl there..." you said with a sweat drop.

"Fine..." He said as frowned and he followed you.

After a second he realized what you called him.

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me that!" He yelled.

"Gee, took you long enough to catch on..." You said reaching a spot where there's no ice.

"Akane, Gaara!" Called someone as you both looked up.

* * *

_**Heh, Mr. Sandman fell Please reveiw.**_


End file.
